The disclosure relates to an image processing device and method and, particularly, to an image processing device and method that enable lossless representation of high bit, depth images in bit depth transform of high bit depth images.
A large number of study results have been reported for coded representation of high bit depth images (for example, see M. Winken, D. Marpe, et al., “Bit-depth Scalable Video Coding”, Proc. IEEE International Conference on Image Processing”, pp. I-5 to I-7, 2007 and Ito, Bandoh, Takamura, Kamikura, Yashima, “A Study of Coding Method for High Bit Depth Image Using Bit Depth Transform”, The 2009 IEICE General Conference, S-5, 2009).
In M. Winken et al., for example, a two-stage coding method that creates a low bit depth image by tone mapping and then encodes a difference between a decoded image thereof and an original image by another encoder is proposed.
Further, in Ito et al, for example, a method that applies Lloyd-Max quantization instead of tone mapping to achieve bit rate reduction at lossy compression is studied.